Volume 2
The second volume of the manga. Synopsis Nene Yashiro has made a pact with “Hanako-san of the Toilet” aka Hanako-kun to hold off the curse that has been placed on her. To rescue her friend from the clutches of one of the school's infamous Seven Mysteries, she and Hanako-kun infiltrate the Misaki Stairs. Presenting the second volume of the retro horror romantic comedy--about an occult girl and an inhuman supernatural boy! Chapters Spook 6: The Misaki Stairs Part 3 (第六の怪：ミサキ階段　其の三) Hanako saves Nene just in time, temporarily destroying the scissors with a kick. Picking Nene up, he and Kou make a run for the door. The Mokke run over, carrying the three arms that they found earlier, and Kou throws one of the arms into the shrine (later shown to be the muscled wooden arm he'd originally found). The door opens, closing behind them after they pass through. They see similar stairs and dolls, and another phone rings. Hanako answers, and Yako tells them to look for her left arm. Hanako interrupts and asks if she remembers him, but Yako does not directly respond. The search's time limit starts again. When Kou asks about weaknesses, Hanako explains about the yorishiro that provide power to the Seven Mysteries, which would be in the deepest part of this boundary, most likely at the top of the stairs. They continue searching for the body parts as instructed: right leg, left leg, torso, eyes, and ears. Finally, they find the last part, and the door opens, though Nene is bothered about something. If the caller wanted them to assemble a body because she was unable to do anything without one, then who had been the person on the phone? Stepping into the topmost level, Nene observes that it does feel different from before, but realises that the drop from the edges appear bottomless. They then spot a grotesque figure seated in a chair, assembled from the body parts they assembled earlier. Someone approaches quickly, followed by a voice that Nene recognises from the phone, and Yako reveals herself as a beautiful woman. She runs up to the figure, apparently pleased with it. Calling the figure "Misaki", Yako animates it by breathing onto it, but it swiftly collapses and falls apart. Yako is disappointed by the failure. When Nene asks about the other students, Yako answers that they're all around them. A hill of giant scissors and life-sized faceless dolls is revealed behind the chair where the figure had sat, and more body parts are scattered around in the water. Spotting Aoi amongst them, Nene runs over and tries to wake her up, but only causes Aoi's doll-like head to fall out its socket. Yako declares that she will rip them apart as the rumour says, and sends a pair of scissors towards Nene, but Kou stops the blade with his right arm. However, this causes it to turn into a doll's arm, as the result of getting cut by the scissors. Kou tells Hanako to transform with the cape (like he did in the fight against Kou from Chapter 3) but Hanako says he cannot use the hakujoudai's powers within Yako's territory without her permission, unless her yorishiro is destroyed. Instead, Hanako tells Kou to keep Yako occupied for a while before walking over to Nene, who's hugging Aoi's headless doll body. Holding out a hand, Hanako asks Nene to stand up, but she doesn't respond. Hanako then asks if she's giving up even though Aoi isn't dead yet. At Nene's surprise, Hanako explains birth and death are both impossible here at the boundary, and so those who do not give up are the strongest. Wiping away her tears, Nene takes his hand and says that that she'll do anything. Hanako grins unsettlingly. He's then shown tying a rope around Nene as she stands at the very edge. Hanako explains that the yorishiro isn't here, so the deepest part of the boundary may be at the very bottom instead of the top. Holding on to the rope with one hand, Hanako pushes Nene off the edge with the other, cheerfully saying that he's counting on her. Spook 7: The Misaki Stairs Part 4 (第七の怪：ミサキ階段　其の四) Nene introduces herself and the plot so far, up until the point where Hanako pushed her off the edge. She wakes up to find herself lying on the ground between a small shrine and a torii gate beside a stone staircase. The Mokke, who had been laying flowers around her, scatter at her awakening. Nene realises that she had turned into a fish while falling and landed here. Guessing that this is the deepest part, Nene hurries to search for the yorishiro, but trips over a desk near the torii gate. The desk falls over and its drawer opens, causing papers to scatter all over the staircase, including a book labelled "Secret" and "Do Not Read". Finding it clearly suspicious, Nene opens it anyway to find a poorly-written entry about scaring students, with corrections and comments from the teacher, signed Misaki. The next page Nene picks up says that Misaki cut the writer's hair. Nene then finds an old photograph of a man she guesses to be "Misaki-sensei", surrounded by children as well as a fox statue on a pedestal, in front of a shrine similar to where she'd woken up. The accompanying entry has much better writing, and describes taking a photo with Misaki and the other children. In the next entry, the writer has received the scissors used to cut her hair from Misaki, and says that she will place it in the shrine and treasure it. However, a later entry says that the writer made dolls since Misaki didn't come today, without any comments from Misaki below. After more entries about Misaki's continued absence, the writer then talks about a rumour that a teacher died from falling down the stairs in an accident, and wonders what death is like, deciding to ask Misaki the next time they meet. It's followed by many blank pages, and finally an entry: since Misaki may not come anymore, the speaker decides to create Misaki. At this moment, Yako descends the stairs behind Nene, wielding the scissors. Yako confirms that she wrote those entries, and that she had merely borrowed Misaki's name to assemble his body. Nene is rendered immobile by the small dolls, and says that Misaki wouldn't be happy with what Yako has done. Yako appears to laugh, but then ferociously kicks Nene, replying that she's well aware that Misaki would scold her if he knew. Even so, she wants to get scolded by Misaki again, and will do anything for that sake. Nene calls for Hanako's help as Yako attacks with the scissors, and a hakujoudai suddenly knocks the scissors aside. The other hakujoudai then floats out of Nene's dress pocket and towards Hanako as he appears. However, he looks badly worn and collapses as Nene runs over. Hanako says that he might die, but dismisses it as a joke before whispering to Nene. He tells her that the yorishiro should be something of utmost value to Yako, and that Nene only needs to peel away the seal on it. Yako interrupts and attacks again, but Hanako halts the scissors and binds Yako with rope while Nene runs towards the shrine. Yako tries to stop Nene with the dolls, as she cannot build Misaki without the yorishiro, and says that she's always been doing this for Misaki's sake. However, Nene likens Yako to her previous self, pointing out that Yako is really doing this for her own sake rather than Misaki's. Nene then steps and jumps over the dolls (to Hanako and Yako's shock). The rope around Yako loosens, as Nene pulls the seal off the yorishiro: the scissors from Misaki, which had been kept in the shrine. Hanako is now able to use his cape, and appears in front of Nene before Yako can attack. Hanako stabs Yako with his knife, removing her seat in the Seven Mysteries as the scissors and surrounding scenery crumble away. Nene then sees Yako's memory from taking the group photo with Misaki and the other children at the shrine. Misaki tells everyone to smile, then includes the fox statue by the torii gate as well, whose spirit is revealed to be a much younger Yako. Nene then wakes up to find herself back in the school. Hanako shows her that Kou has turned completely into a small doll, then picks Yako up in the form of a small fox – an Inari fox statue, the true identity of the Misaki Stairs. Yako refuses to apologise (despite Hanako threatening to turn her into kitsune udon), but tells Nene that Aoi and the rest will be back to normal by the morning, now that she has lost most of her powers. Nene then gives Yako the photograph, saying that she has not forgiven Yako for what she did, but apologises for destroying something important to Yako as well. However, Yako bites Nene's hand when she touches her, and finally tells them her name before running away. Exhausted, Nene stumbles into a wall. Hanako kisses her on the cheek, saying that it's a reward and a good luck charm to cheer her up. In the ensuing ruckus, the black origami swan flies out of Nene's pocket and back to Natsuhiko, who returns with it to Sakura. Sakura hits Natsuhiko with a book for being noisy, then welcomes the swan back as it morphs into a kokujoudai. Sakura says that she's glad that things went well. Spook 8: The Confession Tree (第八の怪：告白の木) Nene imagines a handsome prince offering her a kiss, only for him to turn into Hanako. Nene accidentally rejects him aloud, disturbing the class. During gardening practice, Nene reflects on everything that has happened in the month since she met Hanako. She freaks out again upon recalling the kiss on her cheek, which was the first time she'd been kissed. Nene then suddenly wonders if it'd been because Hanako likes her, which might even be why he saved her from the mermaid. Aoi comes by then, and Nene talks to her inside the gardening building. Aoi agrees that Hanako seems to like Nene, though Nene says that he isn't her type. Aoi suggests dating him as a trial anyway, and tells Nene to be prepared since he will surely confess soon. Aoi then says that confessions are popular lately, pointing out the Confession Tree in the garden (although Nene does not recall it being there previously). According to the rumours, those who confess under the tree will definitely be bonded together. Two people arrive under the Confession Tree right then: Akane and Lemon. To Aoi and Nene's confusion, Akane confesses to "Ao-chan" towards Lemon, who responds half-heartedly. Aoi guesses that it's a practice confession. She also points out that the have been more couples in class lately, almost all of whom confessed under the Confession Tree, and says that Nene might be called there soon too. Nene demurs, but blushes. That evening, while Nene is cleaning the toilet, Hanako asks her to meet him under the Confession Tree after school the next day. The next morning, Nene arrives to tell Aoi the news, but instead finds Aoi in tears. After their practice confession yesterday, Akane and Lemon begun to like each other, and have decided to start dating. Aoi is conflicted, even though has only ever liked Akane as a childhood friend. By the end of school, Nene still has not been able to discuss with Aoi. As Nene walks to the practice garden, she considers how to respond to Hanako's expected confession. Hanako is already waiting under the tree, and promptly confesses to Nene, asking her to date him. Nene is excited at getting her first confession and first boyfriend, until Hanako whispers instructions to quickly turn him down. Nene does so (belatedly), causing the Confession Tree to rebuke her, rising and revealing a face on its trunk. The Tree tries to attack Nene with a branch when she calls it gross, but is foiled by Hanako's protection spell on her cheek. TBC Spook 9: The Young Exorcist Part 1 (第九の怪：祓い屋の青年　其の一) Spook 10: The Young Exorcist Part 2 (第十の怪： 祓いやの青年　其の二) Trivia Spook 6: The Misaki Stairs Part 3 * Hanako is shown holding a mermaid's tail at one point during the search. * In the panel where Yako first appears in front of Nene and the rest, 弐 ("two") is shown above her, though the kanji is different from the one on the dolls' faces (二, also "two"). * In the panels before Hanako pushes Nene off the edge, he is shown with only one hakujoudai beside him, which may be a hint that one of the hakujoudai is hiding in Nene's pocket. Spook 7: The Misaki Stairs Part 4 * In the first panel with Nene's self-introduction, there are two cherubic radishes above her. * In the frame where the book is first shown, an additional page with an entry (今日は人形であそびました, "Today I played with dolls") can be seen, without any comments below. * The teacher's comments are signed 岬 ("misaki"), as shown on the torii gate at the end of Chapter 4. * Hanako uses the ropes twice: first to tie Nene, then to stop the scissors and Yako. It's unclear where these appeared from, since Hanako is not shown to be carrying any rope, and he is still unable to use hakujoudai's powers before the yorishiro's destruction. The rope around Nene also seems to have disappeared when she turned into a fish. * The stairs at the shrine initially look dry (when Nene wakes up, and when she picks up the papers), but are visibly submerged in water when Yako appears. The sky also seems to change from bright when Nene first wakes up, to dark with lit lanterns when Yako appears, to bright again after Hanako appears. * In the entry about Misaki's absence (and the first one without corrections or comments), Yako appears to have made an error. She probably meant to write "往来を一日眺めていました" (I watched the comings and goings for the whole day), but wrote the first kanji with an incorrect radical as "住" instead. * Hanako is shown clutching his left shoulder when he first appears, as if he'd been injured in the fight. However, since his left arm is unchanged, it's unclear if he's somehow immune to the scissors' effect, or is merely faking/exaggerating the injury. * When Yako laughs after Hanako falls over, the small dolls are shown laughing with her. * The hakujoudai and kokujoudai were both hidden in the left pocket of Nene's dress. * When Nene swears after Hanako kisses her cheek, the skull in her dialogue bubble also has the hairclip triangles. * Sakura's shadow has an unusual shape on the last page. Spook 8: The Confession Tree * In Nene's imagined kiss scene, one of the balloons in the second frame is skull-shaped with the hairclip triangles, as is the motif on the prince's crown and collar. Also, the prince's tie appears to be the Kamome Academy uniform tie, while Nene's veil has a pattern resembling fish scales. * This is the first time we see Nene wearing regular shoes instead of indoor slippers, as much of the chapter occurs outdoors. * When Nene describes Hanako to Aoi (picturing him on the old school building rooftop), she estimates that he is about 150cm tall, and says that he is shorter than her. * Akane's and Lemon's student numbers in Class 1-A are 1 and 24 respectively. * Akane can be seen smashing Lemon onto the ground outside the window after their practice confession. * Just like Chapter 4, there is a "Cleaning in Progress" sign outside Hanako's toilet, though in a different position. * After Hanako confesses to Nene, the objects she gave Teru in Chapter 1 are shown: the heart-shaped message card and pen, the summer vegetables, and the bento. * The protection spell on Nene's cheek is a seven-sided heptagon with the kanji for 7 in the middle, referring to Hanako's position as No.7. * The shrunken kodama is shown to be planted in the ground, however subsequent chapters show it in a pot (presumably after Nene transplanted it.) * When Hanako explains why he put the protection spell on Nene, both he and the hakujoudai are sweating nervously. * When Hanako comforts Nene at the gate when she cries, his feet are shown to be right behind the boundary of the school grounds, referring to his inability to leave the school as a bound ghost. Spook 9: The Young Exorcist Part 1 * In the flashback, Teru carries the sword sheath from a strap hung on his shoulder (instead of from his belt like in the present). Similarly, Kou already has the traffic safety omamori, but it is worn around his neck instead of as an earring. ** One of the other people (who comments that Teru is only 8 years old) is shown carrying a medicine box, and has the kanji for doctor on the back of their robe. * The skull picture in the magazine Nene is holding also has the hairclip triangles. * The Mokke is shown reaching for Kou's earring before Teru appears, and the earring is missing in subsequent frames. * Teru is holding a black clipboard when he arrives, but he passes it to Kou before introducing himself to Nene, and Kou is still shown holding it later during their conversation. * The Seven Mysteries are briefly shown when Teru talks about them, including Hanako, Yako, Shijima-san, No.3 (represented by a mirror), and a skull-like figure (presumably No.6). * When Kou is trailing Hanako around the school, he initially has a flashlight strapped to the side of his head, however it has fallen to the ground in the subsequent frame. This is the first time we see Kou wearing regular shoes instead of indoor slippers. * Kou is still shown properly attired when Hanako explains about the Mokke's thefts, however he has undone his tie and outer blouse by the time they are in the tower. * Although there are shelves filled with books in the tower, it is unclear what function the tower serves since it does not seem to match the library where Nene is later shown in. * Hanako's right shoe comes loose when he falls, however he is wearing it again when he wakes up. * Kou climbs up with his knee on the windowsill when he attempts to catch Hanako, even though he was standing inside on the previous page. * When Hanako threatens Kou with the knife, an upturned hand (possibly Tsukasa's) is shown in the reflection of the blade. Spook 10: The Young Exorcist Part 2 * Although Kou's left hand is shown to be injured and bleeding from gripping the sword, he still seems to be able to use it normally afterward. * One of the books Nene reads in the library also refers to "Hanako-san of the Toilet" as No.7 of the supernaturals. * Sakura appears to be wearing the winter uniform dress with long sleeves (which Nene has only been shown wearing during the flashback to her confession in Chapter 1). Volume extras * Seagulls are shown in the front flap illustration, likely referring to the fact that "kamome" means seagull. * Kou is shown to be writing with his right hand in the front cover comic. * The back cover comic shows Teru, Kou, and Tiara's ages to be 17, 14, and 5 respectively. Features * The compiled volume features some extra illustrations and that were not included in the magazine version: ** After Chapter 6: A page with an illustration of Yako and the "Misaki" figure, with Kou, Hanako, and Nene in the background. A goldfish is shown in the top-left corner of the page. ** Book jacket with turquoise background and full-colour illustrations: *** Front cover: Illustration of Hanako and Nene (volume cover). *** Front flap: Illustration of Hanako, Nene, and Kou with seagulls. An author's note is printed below with a fish. *** Back flap: Illustration of Teru, Natsuhiko, and Sakura, along with the black seal, kokujoudai, and origami swans. *** Back cover: Illustration of Yako in fox form, with items from the volume (e.g. the dolls, torii gate, rotary phone, scissors, lanterns). The volume blurb is printed beside it. ** Book cover with turquoise-toned print. *** Front cover: Comic with Hanako and Kou with Nene. *** Back cover: Illustration of the Minamoto family. A thank-you section is written below. * This volume includes a preview of volume 3. Category:Volumes